


Como viver uma mentira

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Introspection, M/M, Memories
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Tinham passado meses já, e ainda nada tinha-se dissipado, ainda as memórias desenrolavam na sua mente como se só tivessem passado uns minutos desde o dia que tentava com todas as suas forças de esquecer.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Como viver uma mentira

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Como viver uma mentira**

Kota chorava.

Não costumava fazê-lo, não era algo que gostasse, mas chorava.

Yuri, ao seu lado, dormia.

Gostava de olha-lo dormir, gostava daquela expressão quase inocente, daquele ar sereno.

Gostava, até chegava o pensamento do que estava a fazer-lhe.

Tinha estado honesto com ele, e não podia lamentar isso.

Tinha-lhe dito que o tempo ia fazer dissipar tudo, que nunca ia roubar a sua alma, e o que era, e o que sentia, mas quando tinha-o feito não sabia si tivesse sido completamente sincero.

Tinham passado meses já, e ainda nada tinha-se dissipado, ainda as memórias desenrolavam na sua mente como se só tivessem passado uns minutos desde o dia que tentava com todas as suas forças de esquecer.

Yuri tinha estado ao seu lado como nenhum, tinha-lhe oferecido um ombro para chorar, tinha-lhe dito que não ia deixa-lo a sós, que não ia permitir que ficasse fechado em si mesmo a torturar-se com a culpa, com a sensação de perda.

E não tinha deixado de cumprir as suas promessas, e lentamente Kota tinha começado a aceita-lo como parte da sua vida, a senti-lo como uma presencia indispensável.

A acreditar de ama-lo, talvez, mesmo fossem ambos conscientes do feito que o seu sentimento não estava sincero.

“ _Não pude proteger a pessoa que amava. Com as mãos sujas de sangue, não posso abraçar nenhum.”_

Kota repetia-se as palavras como um lema, e revia-se acordar-se numa cama de hospital, e recordava como tivesse-se sentido, como a sua mente tivesse-o atacado com memórias confundidas, incomodas.

E veia os seus amigos dizer-lhe do acidente de carro, e de Kei, e nessa altura tudo voltava escuro, e ele encontrava-se como naquela noite a chorar todas as suas lágrimas, porque o home que amava estava morto por causa dele.

Yuri sabia que Kota nunca ia deixar completamente de amar Kei, que não poda, e sabia também que a culpa ia ficar nele como uma presencia constante, que nunca ia dar-lhe uma folga.

Então, tinha ficado, e só por isso Yabu sentia de dever-lhe algo, de dever fazer um esforço pele.

Só para fazer-lhe sentir uma parte do amor que sabia de não ter mais, e só pele, nunca por si mesmo, porque era algo que não merecia.

Virou-se para ele, rodeou os seus ombros com o braço e sentiu-o agitar-se baixo o seu agarre, mas por fim aceita-lo com um suspiro quase de alivio.

“Lamento, Yuri.” murmurou Kota baixo, a tentar não aperta-lo forte, a fechar os olhos, mesmo a saber que não ia a poder dormir.

Queria fazer sentir a sua presencia a Chinen, mas não muito.

Não merecia abraça-lo, e não queria arriscar magoa-lo, mas se isso era o que o menor pedia-lhe para ser feliz, então ia esforçar-se por ignorar a sensação de estar sempre prestes a fazer-lhe mal.

Ia lutar, Kota, para fazê-lo estar bem.

Na sua própria felicidade, nessa não ia pensar nunca mais.


End file.
